


It's Kiss or Be Kissed

by seakilthane (IzzyMeadows)



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/seakilthane
Summary: Everybody wants a little bit of Rei and he doesn’t know it.





	1. Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Beyblade_ is not mine. I don’t earn money, I just lose my time writing this.
> 
> I just want my baby son to be loved and cherished and cuddled and kissed, so I write about kisses for Rei. First one: Kiss on the cheek with Mao.

_“Don't look back, it's now, it's all that counts.”_  


Tokio Hotel: _Live Every Second_.

* * *

 

Rei had his first kiss when he was just a little child. He was outside, near the woods, where he himself had found the best holes for beyblading and he had come back to the village running and laughing to tell everybody.

The shadows of the trees provided the perfect cool temperature, and the breeze made the leaves move softly. Mao had a leaf on her hair and Rei didn't tell her because it was funny to see, like an antenna going out of her head. They were alone, training her launching skills, and Rei laughed playfully at her worst tries. Mao pinched his arm or pulled his ponytail, and both would laugh together and keep trying.

The sixth time Rei corrected her stance and she pulled the winder, the pink beyblade went straight to the center of the round hole and stayed there, spinning fast and steady. Mao let the launcher go and threw herself towards Rei, tackling him to the ground. He laughed and hugged her.

“We did it!” she yelled happily.

“You did it!” he corrected.

“It's thanks to you, Rei-nii!”

And she just leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She didn't see his blush: she was already getting up to her feet to retrieve the launcher and the bey.

“I want to try again!”


	2. You Were Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the Hand featuring Takao~
> 
> I basically revisited the last scene of chapter 49.

_“Fighting the storm into the blue.”_  


Tokio Hotel: _Monsoon_.

* * *

 

They saw Boris fall alongside his beyblade, and the small object break under the power of Rei's last Tiger Fang, and then Takao realized he had been holding his breath and exhaled all the air and the relief he had inside.

They still had hope.

So they smiled and hugged, yelled and cheered until they noticed their friend lying unconscious on the ground.

And even like that, hurt, broken and dead tired, he was almost smiling.

Takao couldn't help thinking Rei was beautiful like that, and then he felt terrible, not only for his friend, but for thinking something so cruel.

Then he just screamed.

He looked at Rei being put on a stretcher, his long locks framing his body like a black halo, and ran to the stadium to retrieve Driger. Its presence seemed to move Rei, who opened his eyes and asked weakly about the results. Takao tried hard not to cry. He was so relieved to see his friend awake!

“Yeah, we did. You won the second match!”

He had been amazing, and so had Byakko, a strong partner, a loyal friend and a lifesaver. Rei knew it would be back and pressed Driger against his chest, almost cradling it, when he started to be moved towards the ambulance. He grabbed Takao's jacket, and Kinomiya immediately took his hand in his. It was cold and Takao just wanted to warm it, to hug his friend and warm all his damaged body. But he couldn't do that, so he settled for kissing his knuckles gently, hot lips against soft skin against hard and small bones.

Rei shivered and blushed a little, but he smiled when he weakly squeezed Takao's hands and said:

“I pass it to you.”

He was badly hurt, but he still looked fierce and proud, and when Takao let go of his friend's hand, he just knew he would overcome all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if this chapter is shippy or not lol


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third kiss: Kiss on the forehead with Rai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wanted fics about Rai's unrequited love for Rei and nobody gave them to me, so I treated myself.
> 
> Also this contains a little bit of blood, as a trigger warning. One never knows when you need one.

_“We die when love is dead... it's killing me.”_  


Tokio Hotel: _Love Is Dead_.

* * *

 

Kon Rei, member of the BBA team and world beyblading champion. It sounded like a dream.

It'd have been better if he wasn't injured and in pain, but it couldn't be helped. It would be a hard recovery, he had been told.

But right now he didn't care. Right now he just wanted to be with his friends and celebrate Takao's victory. He could bear the pain for a while.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Mao asked, still worried. She had tried to convince him to stay in bed and rest, but he was even more stubborn than her.

“The painkillers are still working” he lied. “Don't worry too much. I promised to come back after this and that's what I'm going to do.”

“You look a bit strained.”

He smiled. “I'm fine, Mao.”

“WHAT THE HELL, REI, ARE YOU NUTS?” Takao yelled suddenly, running towards them. “You were so badly hurt yesterday! I'm sure you should be in bed!”

Rei smiled at him too. “I'm feeling better. Don't worry. I had to be here to celebrate!”

He couldn't help but look around, searching for the Russian team, but they were nowhere to be found. He actually felt better for a moment; he didn't want to have to see Boris for a long time.

“But...” Takao looked closely, trying to catch a glimpse of bandages under his clothes. “Are you discharged?”

“No, I have to go back after this.”

Kinomiya hugged him and it hurt, but Rei tried to hide it. Mao noticed his wince; fortunately, Takao didn't.

“Get off, Takao, he's hurt” Rai pulled Kinomiya's shirt from behind.

“Sorry! But I was so worried...”

Mao took Rei to the stairs and helped him sit. She gave him a knowing look, but he pretended not to get it. He was happy and smiling, but he was starting to feel a bit dizzy, and he didn't want Mao to know it. She didn't need to stay with him for so much: she had done more than enough.

“I'm fine” he assured.

“No you're not!”

“Yes I am! You can go and play, I know you want to challenge Emily!”

She sat beside him. Then Rai did the same on his other side. “Go, Mao” he said quietly. “You've spent hours tending to him, it's my turn now.”

Mao got to her feet then, and smiled.

“I leave him in your hands then!” And she ran to the action.

In his hands, Rai thought. He'd rather have him in his arms, but he could only wish.

Rei sighed. “She deserves some fun.”

“Indeed.” Rai looked at him, dead serious. “And you need rest. You shouldn't have left the hospital. How come you even could?”

“I asked. They told me I must go back later though” Rei shrugged.

He kept pretending he was all right, but his dizziness was getting worse and his left leg hurt pretty bad. Rai looked at it and saw it was trembling. He frowned, really worried now, and got up.

“I think you should go back right now” he said, grabbing his friend's hand.

He pulled gently, trying to help him to his feet, but Rei let out a strangled moan and put his other hand on his belly. Rai crouched before him.

“What's wrong?”

Rei looked at him and then at his own hand. It had blood and it was blurry.

“The stitches” he whispered, confused and scared and half conscious.

Rai helped him lie down with trembling hands and called for help. Rei closed his eyes and passed out. He didn't know when the help came. He didn't notice the kiss Rai put on his forehead, just on the yin-yang of his headband, just to resist the urge to kiss him on the lips like the sleeping beauty.

He had never noticed his love after all, and it was better this way.


End file.
